Summer in Seoul Re-make
by kyuminforeva
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun—penyanyi muda terkenal Seoul yang muncul kembali setelah empat tahun menghindari dunia Hallyu. Lee Sungmin—gadis blasteran JPN-KOR yang sudah mengenali Kyuhyun sejak awal, namun sedikit pun tidak terkesan. Awalnya, Kyuhyu tidak curiga kenapa Sungmin langsung menerima "tawarannya". Dan Sungmin hanya bisa berharap bahwa keputusannya ini benar. KyuMIn / GS. New author
1. Chapter 1

FF ini terinspirasi dari novel **'Summer in Seoul'** karya **Ilana Tan. **Cast-nya kuubah jadi KyuMin tapi ceritanya rada ku edit begitu. Kkk. Ini karena objek kebosananku ._. Yaudah deh, enjoy the story saja ^^

Disclaimer: SM Entertainment

Cast: Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Park Jungsoo, Lee Hyukjae, Kim Heechul, Choi Siwon

Rating: T

Genre: Romance

Warning: GS, Kyuhyun tidak punya sifat evil (?) disini, gaje, typo, blahblah;;

Chapter 1

**Sungmin's Side.**

"Sekarang aku masih dijalan... Mm, baru pulang kantor... Aku juga tahu sekarang sudah jam sepuluh... Ya, jam sepuluh lewat delapan belas menit. _Whatever._"

Sungmin melangkah perlahan. Sebelah tangannya memegang ponsel yang ditempelkan ke telinga, dan tangan yang sebelah lagi mengayun-ayunkan tas tangan kecil merah muda-nya. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang dengan berlebihan dan mengerutkan kening. Saat ini orang yang terakhir yang ingin diajaknya bicara adalah Choi Siwon, tetapi laki-laki itu malah meneleponnya dan bersikap seperti kekasih yang protektif.

"Siwon-ah, sudah dulu ya? Aku lelah sekali," Sungmin menyela ucapan Choi Siwon dan langsung memutuskan hubungan percakapan antara ia dan Siwon. Sekali lagi, ia menghembuskan nafas panjang dan menatap ponselnya dengan kesal.

Kenapa hari ini muncul banyak masalah yang tidak menyenangkan? Tadi pagi ia sudah bermasalah dengan salah satu klien perusahaan, kemudian diomeli atasannya yang bernama Kim Heechul dan harus lembur sampai selarut ini.

Sungmin semakin kesal begitu mengingat apa yang sudah dialaminya sepanjang hari. Tapi ia terlalu lelah untuk marah-marah. Seluruh tulang di tubuhnya terasa sakit dan otaknya tak bisa disuruh untuk berpikir. Lagi-lagi, Sungmin menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sungmin harus bekerja sampai larut malam, tapi hari ini ia sudah memutuskan akan berhenti bekerja untuk peracang busana itu. Pekerjaannya sungguh memakan banyak waktu dan tenaga sehingga tidak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa untuk berkonsentrasi pada kuliahnya di pagi hari.

Ia berhenti melangkah dan mendesah. "Bisa gila aku" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Sandy memandang sekelilingnya. Kota Seoul masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda mengantuk. Bangunan-bangunan di sepanjang jalan seakan sedang berlomba-lombah untuk menerangi seluruh kota, membujuk orang-orang untuk menikmati indahnya suasana malam musim panas di ibukota Korea Selatan yang menakjubkan itu. Meskipun sudah menetap bertahun-tahun menetap di Seoul, Sungmin masih terkagum-kagum pada suasana kota ini. Jam memang sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat, bahkan jam setengah sebelas lewat, namun jalanan masih dipenuhi pejalan kaki dan mobil-mobil yang berlalu-lalang. Aroma makanan tercium dari restoran Jepang yang ada di depan sana, lagu yang sedang _hit_ di Korea Selatan maupun seluruh dunia samar-samar terdengar dari toko musik di sampingnya, suara orang-orang yang bicara, berteriak dan tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa kepalanya pusing. Lalu pandangannya berhenti pada toko kecil di seberang jalan. Setelah merenung sesaat, ia mengangguk dan bergumam "Okay," seolah menyerah pada perdebatan yang dia lakukan seorang diri.

Sungmin menyeberangi jalan dengan cepat, secepat yang mungkin dilakukan sepasang kaki yang belum beristirahat selama delapan jam terakhir, dan masuk ke toko itu. Setelah masuk ke toko itu dan memberi salam kepada ahjumma kasir sekaligus pemilik toko yang dikenalnya sejak lama, Sungmin langsung berjalan ke rak keripik dan minuman dingin setelahnya.

"Nah, Sungmin-ah, ada masalah apa lagi di kantor?" tanya ahjumma pemilik toko setelah melihat lima bungkus keripik kentang berukuran besar, dua botol soda berukuran besar dan satu botol soda berukuran sedang yang diletakkan Sungmin di meja kasir.

Sungmin tersenyum malu. "Ah, aniyo. Saya hanya sedikit stres." Ia membuka tas tangan dan mencari dompet. Raut muka Sungmin tertiba berubah. Kemana dompetnya?

"Sebentar, ahjumma. Saya yakin sekali sudah memasukkan dompet tadi..." Sungmin mengaduk-aduk isi tas tangannya, lalu menumpahkan seluruh isinya ke meja kasir. Kini, selain barang belanjaannya yakni lima bungkus keripik kentang berukuran besar, dua botol soda berukuran besar dan satu botol soda berukuran sedang, disana ada sisir kecil, buku kecil yang agak lusuh, bolpoin yang tutupnya sudah hilang, bedak padat, pelembap bibir, kunci, payung lipat, tiga keping uang logam, saputangan pink, ponsel, dua lembar struk belanja yang sudah kusam, bungkus permen kosong dan ikat rambut.

"Kenapa tidak ada?" Sungmin bergumam sendiri sambil terus mencari. Ketinggalan di rumah? Berarti seharian ini ia tidak menyadari kalau ia tidak membawa dompet?

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar dering ponsel. Sungmin melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja kasir. Oh, bukan ponselnya yang berbunyi.

"Kau sudah sampai di rumah? ... Ya, sebentar lagi aku kesana."

Sungmin menoleh ke arah suara bernada berat itu. Suara itu milik namja bersetelan putih yang berdiri di belakangnya. Rupanya bunyi tadi adalah bunyi ponsel namja tersebut. Sekarang Sungmin melihat orang itu menutup ponsel dan memasukkannya ke saku celana panjangnya. Sebelah tangannya memegang keranjang kecil berisi lima botol wine. Namja berkacamata itu masih muda, mungkin usianya sekitar dua puluh ke tengah (?), wajahnya tampan dan penampilannya rapi sekali seperti seseorang yang mempunyai kedudukan penting di perusahaan besar.

Namja itu memandang Sungmin, lalu tersenyum ramah. O-oh. Baru pertama kali Sungmin melihat senyum yang begitu menarik. Senyum itu membuat rasa lelahnya seakan menguap tak berbekas. Senyum itu sangat menawan, sangat...

Sungmin menggeleng untuk menjernihkan pikiran dan kembali memusatkan perhatian pada barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja kasir.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa tangannya ditepuk-tepuk. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ahjumma pemilik toko sedang tersenyum kepadanya dan berkata, "Sungmin-ah, bagaimana kalau tuan itu membayar belanjaannya duluan?"

Sungmin memandang ahjumma pemilik toko, lalu berpaling ke arah namja yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Oh, nae. Mianhae." Sungmin menyingkir ke samping dan namja itu melangkah maju.

"Berapa?" tanya namja itu sambil meletakkan keranjang yang dipegangnya ke meja. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ponsel lagi.

Kepala Sungmin mulai terasa sakit seperti di tusuk-tusuk. Ia sudah sangat lelah dan sekarang bunyi ponsel namja itu nyaris membuatnya lepas kendali.

Namja itu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana dan meliriknya sekilas. Lalu ia meletakkan ponsel itu di meja dan merogoh saku yang sebelah lagi. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel yang berbeda, ternyata ponsel kedua itulah yang sedang berbunyi nyaring.

Omona, cepat jawab teleponnya! Satu ponsel saja sudah membuatku pusing, kenapa harus punya dua? Pikir Sungmin sambil memijat-mijat pelipisnya.

Namja itu membayar belanjaan sambil tetap berbicara di ponsel, lalu berjalan ke pintu. Tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan mengambil ponsel satu yang tadi diletakkan di meja kasir. "Mian," gumamnya sambil tersenyum kepada ahjumma pemilik toko dan Sungmin.

Lagi-lagi senyum itu. Senyum yang bisa menghangatkan hati yang beku sekalipun.

Tunggu, kata-kata apa itu tadi? Sungmin memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, namja itu sudah berjalan ke luar dan masuk ke mobil sedan putih yang diparkir di depan toko.

Karena Sungmin tetap tidak bisa menemukan dompetnya, ahjumma pemilik toko mengizinkannya membayar besok. Sungmin mengumpulkan kembali barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja kasir sambil berkali-kali membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam sebagai tanda terima kasih sekaligus minta maaf.

Begitu keluar dari toko, Sungmin langsung membuka sebungkus keripik dan mulai makan. "Sekarang, pulang ke rumah," katanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Selesai berkata begitu, ponselnya berbunyi. Saat itu juga ia mengutuk hari ponsel diciptakan. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menjawab ponselnya karena merasa harus menghemat energi untuk perjalanan pulang, tapi benda tak tahu diri itu terus menjerit untuk minta diangkat. Akhirnya, Sungmin menyerah dan mengaduk-aduk rasnya dengan ganas untuk mencari ponsel sialan itu sebelum ia sendiri yang bakal menjerit histeris di tengah jalan.

"Yoboseyoooooo!" Sungmin ingin marah, tapi suaranya malah terdengar putus asa.

Tidak terdengar jawaban dari ujung sana. Orang itu bisu atau apa?

"Yoboseyo? Ige nuguya? Silahkan bicara... Yoboseyo? YOBOSEYOOO?"

Sungmin baru akan memutuskan hubungan ketika terdengar suara seorang namja yang ragu-ragu di seberang sana.

"Mian, bukankah ini ponsel Cho Kyuhyun?"

Siapa lagi orang ini?

"Anda pasti salah sambung. Ini ponsel Lee Sungmin," ujar Sungmin ketus dan langsung memutuskan hubungan.

Sungmin menatap ponselnya sambil menggigit bibir penuh dengan rasa dongkol. "Tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku tenang sedikit?" Ia baru akan mencabut baterai ponsel itu ketika ia merasa harus menelepon ibunya untuk memberitahu ia akan segera sampai di rumah. Walaupun Sungmin tinggal di Seoul dan orang tuanya di Tokyo, mereka sering menelepon dan mengecek keberadaannya. Tadi ibunya malah sudah sempat menelepon untuk menanyakan kenapa Sungmin belum sampai di rumah.

Ia membuka kunci ponselnya kembali dan mencari kontak "Tokyo Sweety Home" agar bisa terhubung dengan orang tuanya di Tokyo, tapi ia heran ketika nama tersebut tidak ada di kontak ponsel itu, melainkan nama-nama orang yang tidak ia tahu—dan tentu saja ia tidak kenal. Sungmin cepat-cepat mengecek _dial list_ untuk mencari orang yang terakhir dihubungi.

Sungmin memerhatikan ponsel yang dipegangnya. Memang itu ponsel miliknya, setidaknya bentuk dan warnanya sama persis dengan ponsel miliknya. Tetapi setelah ia mengecek—sekali lagi—kontak dan _dial list_, raut mukanya berubah menjadi masam. Otaknya yang sudah lelah dipaksa berpikir.

Tadi di toko ahjumma itu, semua barangnya berserakan di meja kasir, termasuk ponselnya. Ketika ponsel milik namja yang berdiri di belakangnya tadi berbunyi untuk pertama kali, ia mengira ponselnya sendiri yang berbunyi karena dering ponsel mereka sama.

Kemudian ponsel kedua namja itu berbunyi. Namja itu meletakkan ponselnya yang pertama di meja dan mengeluarkan ponsel kedua. Jadi, di meja kasir ada ponsel pria itu dan ponsel Sungmin.

Sungmin teringat benruk ponsel namja itu yang diletakkan di meja memang sama dengan bentuk ponselnya sendiri. Sebelum keluar dair toko, namja itu berbalik untuk mengambil ponsel pertamanya yang tertinggal di meja. Sekarang Sungmin memegang ponsel dengan daftar kontak yang tidak dikenalnya.

Otaknya mulai bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

Artinya... Artinya... Orang itu telah mengambil ponsel yang salah! Namja tadi mengambil ponsel Sungmin.

Sungmin memukul-mukul dadanya dan mengeras putus asa. "Eottokhae? Aigoo, bisa gila aku. Gila!". Ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mobil namja itu sudah tidak tampak. Sungmin merasa tubugnya nyaris ambruk ke tanah. Rasanya ingin menangis saja. Kemana ia harus mencari orang itu?

Tiba-tiba ide muncul di otaknya yang sudah hampir lumpuh. Mata foxy-nya membelakak indah (?). Ponselnya ada di namja itu, bukan? Berarti Sungmin bisa menelepon ke ponselnya dan namja itu akan menjawab. Sebersit tenaga muncul kembali dari yeoja manis bergigi kelinci itu. Ia menghubungi ponselnya dengan ponsel namja tadi yang sedang dipegangnya.

Sungmin berjalan mondar-mandir di tepi jalan dengan dengan gelisah sambil menunggu hubungannya tersambung. "Cepat angkat... Ppali... Ppa—Yoboseyo?"

**Kyuhyun's Side.**

"Oh, hyung! Kenapa lama sekali?"

Park Jungsoo tersenyum meminta maaf kepada laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang membuka pintu, lalu melangkah masuk ke rumah yang sudah sering di datanginya. "Mian, jalanan agak macet," katanya sambil berjalan ke ruang duduk yang luas. "Hei, Kyu! Punya makanan ringan? Aku sudah membeli minuman."

Kyuhyun mengikuti Jungsoo ke ruang duduk. Ia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan teman sekaligus manajernya itu dan balik bertanya, "Hyung sudah dengar gosipnya?"

Jungsoo memerhatikan temannya mengempaskan diri ke sofa. Tatapan Kyuhyun terlihat menerawang dan cemas. Sebagai manajer Kyuhyun, Jungsoo memahami alasan kekhawatirannya.

"Dari mana asal gosip itu?" kata Kyuhyun, seakan-akan bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan segelas wine kepadanya.

Kyuhyun menerima gelas wine pemberian Jungsoo dan menyesap isi dari gelas itu. "Aku dibilang _gay._" Kyuhyun tertawa pahit. "Kenapa mereka bisa berpikir seperti itu? Memangnya sikapku seperti wanita? Atau aku pernah terlalu dekat dengan pria? Seperti Zhoumi-ge misalnya?"

Jungsoo duduk di kursi di hadapan Kyuhyun, ikut menyesap wine-nya sendiri. "Kau tau aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu," ujarnya tenang. "Masalahnya, tabloid dan majalah memang suka menulis artikel yang tidak-tidak. Kau tanya padaku kenapa mereka bisa berpikir kau _gay_? Mungkin karena selamaini kau tidak pernah terlihat dekar dengan yeoja mana pun di depan publik."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Kalau begitu, terserah mereka mau berpikir apa. Kalau kita tidak menanggapinya, gosip itu tentu akan mereda sendiri."

Jungsoo menggeleng. "Dua minggu lagi album barumu akan diluncurkan. Aku takut rumor ini bisa memengaruhi penjualan albummu nantinya. Satu gosip bisa menimbulkan gosip-gosip lain. Bahkan masalah lama juga bisa diungkit-ungkit. Produsermu tidak akan senang. Ditambah lagi, bagaimana dengan fans-mu? Apa yang akan mereka pikirkan? Kau bisa kehilangan pasar."

Kyuhyun mendongak menaap langit-langit dan mengembuskan nafas berat. "Lalu, eottokhae?"

Jungsoo menyesapi wine-nya lagi dan berkata, "Untuk masalah gosip _gay_ itu, kurasa sudah saatnya bagimu untuk memperkenalkan seorang wanita kepada publik."

Kepala Kyuhyun berputar cepat ke arah Jungsoo. "Mwo?"

"Sederhana saja, Mister Cho. Kenapa kau tidak mulai pacaran?" usul Jungsoo langsung.

"A-Apa?"

Jungsoo tidak memandang Kyuhyun dan melanjutkan dengan nada serius, "Yang penting jangan berpacaran dengan artis. Bisa jadi skandal. Terlalu beresiko. Kita juga tidak bisa segera membuat pengumuman resmi kepada wartawan bahwa kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan wanita karena mereka pasti curiga dan akan menduga itu hanya sandirawa untuk mengelak dari gosip _gay_.

Jungsoo mengerutkan kening dan tenggelam dalam pikiran. Akhirnya ia menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menunggu hasil renungannya.

"Baiklah," katanya sambil tersenyum. "Kita misalkan saja bahwa sebenarnya kau punya kekasih tapi kekasihmu tidak bersedia diekspos, jadi kau terpaksa merahasiakan hubungan kalian. Dengan begitu, tidak ada yang tahu siapa yeoja itu dan tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening karena bingung. "Tidak ada yang pernah melihat dan tidak ada yang tahu. Apa untungnya begitu? Orang-orang tidak akan percaya pada sekadar kata-kata belaka."

"Tapi kita bisa memberikan bukti."

"Bukti apa?"

"Foto dirimu bersama wanita itu."

"Wanita yang mana?"

"Wanita yang menjadi kekasihmu."

"Kekasih yang mana?"

"Semua bisa diatus kalau memang kau mau."

"Maksudnya?"

Senyum Jungoo bertambah lebar. "Kita cari yeoja yang tidak dikenal siapa pun dan memintanya menjadi kekasihmu selama beberapa saat. Kau hanya perlu memamerkannya di depan wartawan. Beres kan?"

Kyuhyun merenung, lalu berkata, "Bagaimana kalau wartawan mulai menyelidiki asal-usul yeoja itu? Lagi pula dimana kita cari yeoja yang bersedia dan bisa dipercaya untuk diajak bekerja sama? Masa dipilih sembarangan?"

Jungsoo menyesap wine-nya lagi dan menatap Kyuhyun. Temannya itu tampak mempertimbangkan usulnya dengan ekspresi sangat cemas. Alisnya berkerut, sesekali ia menggigir bibir bawahnya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Kyuhyun mendesah dan melanjutkan, "Yeoja yang seperti apa yang akan kita pilih? Boleh aku pilih sendiri? Atau kita pilih saja wanita pertama yang berjalan melewati pintu itu?" Ia menunjuk pintu depan rumahnya dengan dagu.

Tawa Jungsoo meledak. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan bungung. "Hyung, waeyo?"

Jungsoo mendorong pelan bahu Kyuhyun. "Omona, Kyu! Aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau serius begitu?"

"Apa?"

Jungsoo menggeleng-geleng. "Aku hanya bercanda soal usul tadi. Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan. Pasti ada jalan keluarnya."

Kyuhyun mendengus, lalu tertawa kecil. "Ah, pusing! Aku mau keluar jalan-jalan sebentar. Hyung mau ikut?" kata Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan kepala di sandaran sofa dan memangdang langit-langit ruang duduk.

Jungsoo mengangkat bahu. "Okay."

Kyuhyun mengayun-ayunkan botol wine yang barusan dipegangnya, lalu bertanya, "Oh, hyung! Ponselku sudah diperbaiki belum?"

Jungsoo mengeluarka ponsel dan mengulurkannya kepada Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba ia teringat pada telepon yang diterimanya dalam perjalanan ke rumah Kyuhyun tadi. Yeoja yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu berkata ponsel mereka tertukar. Karena ia sendiri tidak bisa kembali mengambilnya, Jungsoo meminta wanita itu datang ke rumah Kyuhyun. Mungkin permintaannya agak keterlaluan karena bagaimanapun tertukarnya ponsel mereka bukan salah yeoja itu,tapi apa boleh buat. Kyuhyun sedang uring-uringan dan kalau sedang uring-uringan, ia tidak suka menunggu lama.

Ia baru akan menceritakan hal ini kepada Kyuhyun ketika bel pintu berbunyi.

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?" gumam Kyuhyun heran.

**Sungmin's Side.  
**

Sungmin benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa hari ini ia sial sekali. Mungkin begitu sampi di rumah ia harus cepat-cepat mandi es ala Jepang seperti yang diajarkan pernah diajarkan ibunya, apapun untuk mengguyur hingga tak bersisa segala kesialan. Sekarang ia berdiri di depan pintu rumah besar berwarna putih. Namja yang katanya bernama Park Jungsoo menyuruhnya kemari untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertukar. Sungmin jengkel. Kenapa ia yang harus dantang, bukankah orang itu yang duluan mengambil ponsel yang salah? Ia bahkan sampai harus meminjam uang dari ahjumma pemilik toko supaya bisa naik bus, ditambah harus berjalan kaki untuk sampai di kawasan perumahan elit ini.

Sungmin kembali menghembuskan nafas. Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Hal terpenting sekarang adalah mendapatkan ponselnya kembali. Setelah ini ia bakal bisa bergegas pulang. Hari semakin larut dan ia sudah menguap empat kali dalam lima belas menit terakhir.

Pintu terbuka dan Sungmin mengenali wajah namja yang membuka pintu itu. Namja yang ada di toko tadi. Walaupun agak sulit, Sungmin memaksakan seulam senyum sopan. Pipinya terasa agak kaku, tapi ia berharap senyumnya terlihat normal.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Joneun Lee Sungmin imnida. Saya yang menelepon. Saya ingin mengembalikan ponsel anda. Ini." Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang ponsel.

"Oh, jeongmal kamsahamnida!" kata namja itu ramah. "Nan jeongmal mianhae. Karena saya sudah merepotkan anda. Silahkan masuk, ponsel anda di dalam."

Sebenarnya Sungmin tahu ia tidak boleh masuk ke rumah namja yang tidak ia kenal, apalagi pada jam selarut ini. Tapi otaknya sudah tidak bisa berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya dan ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalah supaya ia bisa pulang ke rumah dan tidur. Lagipula, namja itu kelihatannya sangat baik.

Sungmin melangkah masuk dan membiarkan dirinya di bawa ke ruang duduk luas dengan perabotan mewah. Di sofa panjang yang mendominasi rumang tamu itu duduk namja yang sedang berbicara di telepon. Wajahnya tampan, potongan rambutnya bagus dan rapi dengan warna cokelat karamel untuk mewakili bagusnya rambut namja itu. Tapi dimana ya?

**Kyuhyun's Side.**

"Mungkin anda salah sambung," Sungmin mendengar namja itu berkata di ponselnya. "Tidak ada yang namanya Lee Sungmin disini."

Sungmin menatap Jungsoo dengan pandangan bertanya sambil menunjuk ke arah ponsel yang sedang dipegang namja tampan di sofa itu.

"Ne, itu ponsel anda," kata Jungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil.

Namja yang duduk di soda masih sibuk sendiri, tidak menyadari kedatangan Sungmin. Keningnya tampak berkerut sebal. Ia berkata dengan nada agak marah, "Mian, Siwon-ssi, saya benar-benar tidak mengenal anda. Saya juga tidak kenal Lee Sungmin. Bagaimana saya bisa meminta dia menjawab telepon? Anda salah sambung."

Selesai berkata seperti itu, namja itu memutuskan hubungan dan menekan tombol kunci dengan keras. "Orang aneh," ia menggerutu sebal sendiri.

"Hei...," Sungmin mendengar Jungsoo memanggil namja itu. "Ponsel itu milik nona ini."

Namja di sofa itu berpaling ke arah Jungsoo, lalu ke arah Sungmin. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, Sungmin baru sadar siapa namja itu.

Kyuhyun agak bingung mendengar penjelasan Jungsoo. Pandangannya berpindah-pindah dari sang manajer ke yeoja yang berdiri di hadapannya, lalu kembali ke manajernya lagi. Secara sekilas, ia mengamati orang yang sekarang ada di ruang tamunya itu; yeoja bertubuh kecil dengan rambut dikuncir, mata foxy, tubuh ramping, dan tangan menjinjing kantong plastik besar beserta tas tangan. Raut wajahnya terlihat kusam, lelah dan pucat. Yeoja itu diam tak bersuara sementara Jungsoo menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi,

"Oh, jadi ini ponsel anda?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil bangkit dari sofa. Ia mengulurkan ponsel yang sedang dipegangnya. "Itu... tadi—siapa namanya, mian, saya lupa—menelepon mencari Lee Sungmin. Anda sendiri Lee Sungmin?"

Yeoja itu tersenyum samar dan menjawab, "Itu nama saya."

Tiba-tiba ponsel itu berbunyi dan membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. "Silahkan dijawab," katanya cepat.

Sungmin menerima ponsel itu dan langsung menjawabnya. "Yoboseyo?"

Kemudian Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo tertegun ketika mendengar yeoja itu berbicara dalam bahasa asing. Kyuhyun yakin percakapan tersebut bukan dalam bahasa Inggris ataupun Cina karena ia menguasai kedua bahasa itu, pokoknya ia berbicara lancar sekali. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah manajernya untuk bertanya dan sebagai jawaban, Jungsoo pun menggeleng.

Percakapan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah menutup telepon si yeoja memandang Jungsoo dan Kyuhyun bergantian dengan sikap serbasalah. Sambil tersenyum kaku ia berkata, "Ehm, jeongmal kamsahamnida. Saya pulang dulu."

"Tunggu!" Jungsoo menyela. Yeoja itu memandangnya tanpa ekspresi. "Kalau boleh tau, yang tadi itu bahasa apa?"

"Bahasa Jepang," jawab yeoja itu langsung.

"Oh, begitu." Jungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk-angguk karena sepertinya yeoja itu tidak ingin menjelaskan lebih lanjut. "Anda bisa berbahasa Jepang rupanya"

"Saya permisi," kata yeoja itu lagi sambil beranjak ke pintu.

"Sebentar," Jungsoo kembali menahan yeoja itu. Ia memandang Kyuhyun sekilas, lalu kembali memandang yeoja itu. "Anda tidak datang dengan mobil, bukan? Tadi saya lihat tidak ada mobil diluar. Begini saja, kebetulan saya juga mau keluar. Bagaimana kalau anda saya antar? Saya merasa tidak enak karena anda harus datang mengantar ponsel itu kemari."

Yeoja itu tersenyum kaku dan menggoyang-goyangkan sebelah tangannya. "Tidak usah. Saya bisa naik bus."

"Kami bisa mengantar anda ke halte bus," timpal Kyuhyun. Ia tidak yakin yeoja itu bisa pulang sendiri dengan selamat karena bila dilihat dari keadaannya sekarang, yeoja itu sepertinya bisa jatuh pingsan kapan saja. "Anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasih sekaligus permintaan maaf dari kami."

Yeoja itu memandang mereka berdua bergantian dengan mata foxy-nya. Raut wajahnya tampak bimbang. Sepertinya otaknya sendang berputar, mencari cara untuk menolak tawaran itu. Kyuhyun bisa memahaminya. Seorang yeoja yang langsung bersedia diantar dua naja tidak dikenal sudah pasti seorang yeoja yang tidak beres.

"Tidak usah khawatir. Kami tidak akan macam-macam. Percayalah," kata Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar, walaupun ia tahu kalimat itu terdengar tidak terlalu meyakinkan.

"Oh, ani! Saya tidak bermaksud begitu," kata yeoja itu sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya lagi.

"Kajja, biar kami antar sampai ke halte bus," sela Kyuhyun sambil meraih kunci mobil manajernya yanga da di meja. Ia menoleh ke arah Jungsoo. "Hyung, kita pakai mobilmu saja ya?"

Sepanjang perjalanan, yeoja itu lebih banyak diam. Bila diajak bicara, ia hanya menjawab seperlunya. Kyuhyun melirik manajaernya yang sedang menyetir dan melirik ke kaca spion untuk mencuri pandang ke kursi belakang. Yeoja itu duduk bersandar dan memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Kyuhyun inin tahu apa yang membuat yeoja imut itu begitu lelah.

Tiba-tiba yeoja itu membuka suara, "Saya sampai disini saja."

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya sedikit supaya bisa melihat yeoja itu. "Disini saja? Yakin tidak mau kami antar sampai di rumah?"

"Benar, kami tidak keberatan," Jungsoo menambahkan

Yeoja itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang terkesan dipaksakan. "Tidak usah, berhenti disini saja."

Jungsoo menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan, di dekat halte bus.

"Kamsahamnida," kata yeoja itu sambil keluar dari mobil. "Jaljayo."

Ketika gadis itu membungkuk untuk memberi salam kepada mereka berdua, Jungsoo menurunkan kaca mobil dan bertanya, "Nona Lee Sungmin, ada yang ingin saya tanyakan. Apakah anda mengenal teman saya ini?"

Kyuhyun menyadari manajernya sedang menunjuk ke arahnya.

Lee Sungmin mengerjapkan mata foxy-nya sekali, lalu mengangguk. "Orang ini? Cho Kyuhyun, bukan? Cho Kyuhyun yang penyanyi itu?" Lalu seakan baru menyadari sesuatu, ia memandang Kyuhyun dan berkata, "Lagu anda... Lagu anda... Bagus."

**TBC**

Haha! Annyeong! Author baru disini! Pernah debut sesekali di facebook dan responnya lumayan. keke. Aku emang sengaja bikin ff remake beginian karena bosen ;_; dan kalopun pernah ada yang baca novel aslinya, mian ne? koleksiku hanya segitu ;_; dan.. aku ingin berterima kasih kepada **Farhanah**. Dia bukan K-Popers, bukan author juga. Dia yang minjemin aku novel itu. Dan aku akui, dia sepertinya memang penggila novel. Dikelas, wajahku dibilang mirip seperti dia, walaupun ada juga yang bilang enggak sih :3 *malah curhat* dan yang kedua untuk readers sekalian, baik yang berbaik hati memberikan review maupun silent readers, tapi lebih bagusnya lagi kalo SR juga ngasih review. kkk, karena 1 review bisa membangkitkan aku untuk melanjutkan re-make abalan ini lagi ^^ kk, kamsahamnida semuanya! ^^

**-Jinah/Mino-**


	2. Chapter 2A

**Sungmin's Side.**

"Lagu anda bagus?"

Sungmin yang duduk bersila di tempat tidur dengan selimut membungkus tubuh menatap bingung Lee Hyukjae yang duduk disampingnya. Temannya yang bermata sipit dan berambut lurus panjang tergerai melewati bahu itu balas menatap Sungmin dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"Aku tidak percaya kau hanya bisa berkata begitu. Kenapa tidak minta tanda tangannya?" Hyukjae melanjutkan dengan nada menuduh.

Sungmin mengerang. "Mungkin karena kemarin aku sedang kesal dan lelah... dan lumpuh otak." Ia memegang pipinya yang agak pucat dan menggeleng-geleng. "Betul, sepertinya otakku benar-benar sudah lumpuh semalam. Bagaimana aku bisa masuk ke mobil bersama dua namja yang tidak kukenal? Dan saat itu sudah hampir tengah malam. Omona, apa yang sudah kulakukan? Aku bukan orang yang seperti itu. Tidak, tidak. Aku sudah gila. Syukurlah aku masih beruntung. Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa kemarin?"

Hyukjae mendecakkan lidah. "Hei, kau bukannya bersama orang asing. Kau bersama Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau tidak minta tanda tangannya?" tanyanya sekali lagi, dengan nada penyesalan kental terdengar.

"Cho Kyuhyun orang asing bagiku," cetus Sungmin tegas.

"Lagipula kau tahu sendiri aku bukan penggemarnya, kenapa aku harus minta tanda tangannya?"

"Walaupun bukan pernggemarnya, kau kan tahu temanmu yang satu ini adalah penggemar terberatnya," tegur Hyukjae lagi sambil menekankan telapak tangan di dada. "Aku sudh begitu setia menunggu kemunculannya lagi selama empat tahun ini. Setidaknya kau bisa minta tanda tangannya untukku... Tidak semua orang bisa bertemu langsung dengan Cho Kyuhyun, kau tahu? Dan kemarin, entah dengan keajaiban apa, kau bertemu dengannya, kau bicara dengannya dan dia bahkan mengantarmu dengan mobilnya—"

"Mobil temannya," sela Sungmin. "Temannya juga ada di sana."

Hyukjae tidak mengacuhkan Sungmin. "Kau naik mobil bersamanya. Haah, kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan—"

"Ya, Lee Hyukjae!"

Sikap Hyukjae melunak. "Arra, arra. Tapi kalau lain kali kau bertemu dengannya, jangan lupa minta tanda tangannya untukku."

Sungmin membaringkan diri ke tempat tidur. "_Kalau_ aku bertemu dengannya lagi," gumamnya lirih. Pandangannya menerawang. "_Kalau_ aku bertemu dengannya lagi."

Hyukjae bermain-main dengan salah satu ujung selimut Sungmin lalu tiba-tiba menyeletuk, "Oh ya, kudengar Kyuhyun itu sebenarnya _gay_. Aku tidak tahu gosip itu benar atau tidak, meski aku bisa mati karena kecewa kalau dia benar-benar _gay_. Kemarin kau bertemu langsung dengannya. Menurutmu bagaimana? Sikapnya seperti apa? Apakah dia kelihatan normal-normal saja? Terlihat berbeda? Apakah penampilannya berubah setelah bertahun-tahun menghilang?"

Sungmin mengerutkan kening dan berpikir. "Mollayo, aku tidak merasa ada yang aneh pada dirinya. Biasa saja. Aduh, aku kan sudah bilang bahwa kemarin aku lumpuh otak. Aku bahkan tidak ingat lagi baju apa yang dipakainya."

Hyukjae menatap prihatin temannya. "Kau benar-benar tidak berguna. Hanya kau yang bisa demam di musim panas seperti ini. Kepalamu masih sakit? Sudah baikan belum?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia sedang memikirkan hal lain. Kemudian ia menggigit bibir dan bertanya, "Hyukjae-ah, sebenarnya apa yang kau suka dari Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa kau begitu tergila-gila padanya?"

Senyum Hyukjae mengembang. "Karena dia tampan, lucu, pandai menyanyi—aduh, suaranya bagus sekali—dan karena dia menulis lagu-lagu yang begitu romantis dan menyentuh. Oh ya, album barunya akan diluncurkan sebentar lagi. Ah, aku sudah tidak sabar!"

"Begitu?"

Tiba-tiba Hyukjae memekik dan membuat Sungmin terperanjat.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin begitu melihat Hyukjae meraih tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai dengn kasar dan mulai mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Nan paboya, nan paboya!" gumam Hyukjae berulang-ulang. "Seharusnya aku langsung tahu begitu kau menceritakannya padaku."

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Hyukjae mengeluarkan tabloid dan membuka-buka halamannya, "Nah, coba kau lihat ini."

Sungmin melihat artikel berjudul "Pertemuan Tengah Malam" yang ditunjukkan Hyukjae dan mendadak ia merinding. Artikel itu dilengkapi dua foto seorang Cho Kyuhyun bersama seorang yeoja. Wajah yeoja itu tidak terlihat jelas, tapi Sungmin sudah tentu bisa mengenali dirinya sendiri. Yeoja yang bersama Cho Kyuhyun di dalam foto itu adalah dirinya. Astaga! Apa-apaan ini?

Foto pertama memperlihatkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang sedang keluar dari rumah artis itu. Kepala Sungmin tertunduk ketika difoto sehingga tidak terlihat. Sungmin ingat saat itu Kyuhyun masih berada di dalam rumah sehingga orang itu tidak ikut terfoto.

Foto yang kedua diambil ketika Kyuhyun sedang membuka pintu mobilnya. Sosoknya tidak jelas karena terhalang tubuh Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasa bersyukur karena wajahnya tidak terlihat.

"Aku sempat melupakan tabloid ini ketika aku mendengar kau sakit," kata Hyukjae menjelaskan. "Seharusnya aku bisa menduga ketika kau menceritakan apa yang kau alami semalam tadi, tapi anehnya hari ini kerja otakku lamban sekali. Yeoja itu kau, bukan?"

"Astaga," gumam Sungmin tidak percaya. "Siapa yang mengambil foto-foto ini?"

"Cho Kyuhyun itu artis terkenal," kata Hyukjae dengan nada 'aku-tahu-semua-jadi-percaya-saja-padaku'.

"Tentu saja banyak wartawan yang sibuk mencari berita tentang dirinya. Dan yang satu ini benar-benar berita hebat. Di sini malah ditulis kau kekasih Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menggeleng-geleng dan mengembalikan tabloid itu kepada Hyukjae. Ia masih merinding. "Aku tidak berdua saja dengannya. Ahjusshi berkacamata itu, teman Kyuhyun, yang juga ada bersama kami, seharusnya siapapun yang mengambil foto ini juga tahu, tapi kenapa jadi begini?"

Hyukjae menarik nafas panjang. "Sudah kubilang, Kyuhun itu artis terkenal. Tabloid-tablod harus mencari berita yang bisa menarik perhatian orang. Kalau kalian bertiga yang ada di foto itu, tidak akan ada berita."

Sungmin merasa tubuhnya menggigil. "Untunglah wajahku tidak terlihat. Hyukjae, kuharap kau tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang pertemuanku dengan Kyuhyun."

Alis Hyukjae terangkat, "Kenapa?"

Sungmin mengerutkan kening dan menggaruk kepala. "Enak saja mereka membuat gosip sembarangan. Kekasihnya? Aku? Aku tidak mau terlibat dengan urusan seperti gosip artis..."

"Kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Hyukjae ketika melihat Sungmin terdiam sambil memegang dahi.

Sungmin menggeleng dan tersenyum—manis sekali. "Tidak, aku sudah baikan. Sepertinya gara-gara kecapekan ditambah stres, akhirnya demam. Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Kau pulanglah dan bantu ibumu. Sekarang kan jam makan siang. Rumah makan ibumu pasti sedang ramai."

"Ibuku juga mencemaskan keadaanmu, jadi aku diizinkan tinggal lebih lama. Oh iya, ibuku sudah memasak bubur untukmu. Tadi aku taruh di dapur. Kau harus makan, arraseo?" kata Hyukjae sambil mengambil tasnya yang ada di lantai. Ia meletakkan tangannya di kening Sungmin dan bergumam, "Sudah tidak panas, tapi tetap harus minum obat. Nanti sore aku akan menjengukmu lagi. Kau ada apa-apa, telepon aku."

"Kau baik sekali, Hyukjae-ah," kata Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Sampaikan terima kasihku pada ibumu karena sudah memasak bubur untukku. Ah, tidak usah. Sebaiknya aku sendiri yang meneleponnya dan berterima kasih. Oh iya, kau harus ingat. Soal pertemuanku dengan Cho Kyuhyun semalam, jangan kau katakan pada siapapun."

"Ya, ya aku tahu. Kau tenang saja. Istirahat yang banyak ya. Annyeong," kata Hyukjae sebelum keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

**Kyuhyun's Side.**

Kyuhyun berdiri tegak di dekat jendela besar ruangan kantor manajernya yang berada di lantai 20 gedung pencakar langit. Ia memandang keluar jendela dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana. Ia tidak sedang menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul seperti yang dialkukannya pada hari-hari biasa. Ia sedang berpikir karena pagi-pagi sebuah tabloid lagi-lagi memuat artikel yang tidak-tidak—mengomentari gosip _gay_-nya. Gosip itu merambat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak lama lagi ia pasti akan dimintai penjelasan. Wartawan-wartawan akan mengejarnya... menanyainya... menuntut tanggapannya. Itulah resiko menjadi artis. Kenangan buruk masa lalu itu muncul lagi. Ketika para wartawan mengajukan ribuan pertanyaan tanpa henti, ketika ia merasa begitu frustasi dan harus bersembunyi untuk menenangkan diri. Kini, dengan adanya gosip baru itu, hari-hari penuh perjuangan akan kembali dimulai... atau apakah sebenarnya _sudah _dimulai?

"Oh, Kyu! Sudah datang rupanya."

Kyuhyun begitu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari manajernya sudah masuk ke kantor itu.

Jungsoo berjalan ke meja kerjanya dan meletakkan map biru di meja. "Sudah lama?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dan menghampiri kursi di depan meja. "Baru saja sampai. Ada apa menyuruhku kemari pagi-pagi?"

Jungsoo menyampirkan jasnya di sandaran kursi lalu membuka mp yang tadi diletakkannya di meja. Ia mengeluarkan tabloid dari dalamnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerima tabloid yang disodorkan dengan bingung, namun begitu melihat artikel yang ada disana, raut wajahnya beubah. "Apa-apaan ini? Bagaimana mereka bisa... Ini—"

Kyuhyun memandang manajernya dan yang ditatap mengangguk. "Benar. Ini foto yang diambil semalam ketika kita mengantar yeoja itu."

Dengan kesal, Kyuhyun melemparkan tabloid itu ke meja. "Bagus, satu gosip masih tidak cukup rupanya." Ia duduk dan bersandar di kursi. "Bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan foto-foto ini? Apakah menurut hyung, yeoja yang kemarin itu ada hubunganya dengan masalah ini?"

Manajernya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kurasa tidak. Meski kemungkinan seperti itu tetap ada, sekecil apapun, tapi menurutku tidak begitu."

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap dagu sambil merenung. Ia harus mengakui yeoja yang kemarin itu tidak mungkin ada hubungannya dengan gosip ini, tapi...

"Yeoja yang kemarin itu bernama Lee Sungmin... aku sudah menyelidikinya," kata Jungsoo sambil mengulurkan sehelai kertas kepada Kyuhyun. Ia lalu melanjutkan, "Sedang kuliah tahun ketiga dan bekerja sambilan di butih seorang perancang busana terkenal bernama Kim Heechul. Ibunya orang Korea dan ayahnya orang Jepang. Ayahnya kepala cabang perusahaan mobil dan ibunya ibu rumah tangga. Dia anak tunggal, lahir di Tokyo dan tinggal disana sampai umur sepuluh tahun, lalu karena kontrak kerja ayahnya sudah selesai, mereka pindah ke Seoul. Lima tahun yang lalu orangtuanya pindah lagi ke Tokyo sementara ia menetap di Seoul. Latar belakangnya bersih dan sederhana."

Kyuhyun membaca tulisan pada kertas yang dipegangnya dan tertawa kecil. "Darimana hyung mendapatkan informasi ini? Sampai tinggi dan berat badannya juga."

Jungsoo hanya tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sehelai kertas lain dari dalam mapnya lalu mulai membaca, "Menurut orang-orang yang kenal baik dengannya, Lee Sungmin-ssi yeoja baik-baik dan bisa dipercaya. Tidak merokok, tidak pernah mabuk-mabukan, tidak memakai obat-obat terlarang, dan tidak punya catatan kriminal apapun. Jadi aku berani menyimpulkan dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan foto-foto di tabloid itu." Lalu ia menyodorkan kertas itu.

Kyuhyun menerima kertas yang disodorkan manajernya.

Jungsoo menghela nafas. "Meski harus di akui... secara tidak langsung, gosip yang satu ini telah membantu kita," katanya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah dari kertas di tangannya dan memandang Jungsoo, menunggu si manajer menjelaskan maksud kata-katanya.

"Bukankah gosip ini dengan sendirinya mematahkan gosip _gay_-mu? Foto-foto itu memperlihatkan kau bersama seorang wanita di depan rumah pribadimu pada waktu yang sangat mencurigakan," kata Jungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar.

**Sungmin's Side.**

"Aku tahu kau sudah meminta izin untuk tidak datang bekerja hari ini karena tidak enak badan, tapi aku sangat membutuhkanmu sekarang, Miss Lee. Saat ini juga. Kami disini sibuk sekali, apalagi aku, sampai hampir tidak mempunyai waktu untuk menarik nafas panjang. Aku terpaksa memintamu datang, Miss Lee. Tolong datanglah segera, Please.. Kau pasti tidak sedang sakit berat. Kalau tidak, saat ini kau pasti sudah di opname di rumah sakit dan bukannya istirahat di rumah. Okay, Miss Lee?"

Sungmin berbaring di ranjang dengan ponsel menempel di telinga. Ia mendengarkan kata-kata bosnya yang mengalir seperti air bah di ujung sana dengan mata terpejam. Seharusnya ia tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya hari ini. Seharusnya bosnya tidak menghubunginya. Seharusnya bosnya tidak bersikap seperti ini. Orang sakit masa disuruh kerja? Diktator!

"Miss Lee? Miss Lee? Halloooooo? Kau mendengarkanku, Miss Lee? Aku tidak bisa berbicara lama-lama, Miss Lee. We are very very busy! Kau akan datang kan?"

"Ya, ya, Mister Kim. Saya mengerti. Saya akan sampai disana dalam waktu satu jam," sahut Sungmin malas.

"Kau punya setengah jam untuk sampai di studioku, Miss Lee," kata bosnya sambil menutup telepon.

Sungmin menatap ponselnya dengan hati yang dongkol. "Lihat saja, kau akan menerima surat pengunduran diri dariku hari senin nanti, drakula! Penghisap darah! Hhh! Bisa gila aku!"

Sambil mengumpat, Sungmin memaksakan dirinya bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan berseok-seok ke lemari pakaian.

Empat puluh menit kemudian, Sungmin sudah berdiri di studio Mister Kim, salah satu perancang yang paling populer di Korea Selatan. Yang disebut studio oleh bosnya adalah ruang kerja berantakan yang penuh dengan kain berbagai corak, baik kain perca tak berguna maupun kain yang masih baru. Studio itu terletak di lantai teratas gedung berlantai tiga. Butik Mister Kim sendiri terdiri atas dua lantai; lantai pertama diperuntukkan tamu umum sementara lantai duanya untuk tamu VIP.

Sungmin masuk dan melihat pria rada kurus berparas cantik berpenampilan perlente, berambut dicat cokelat, dan berkacamata tren itu sedang memandangi model kurus dengan tatapan tidak puas. Lalu dengan sekali sentakan tangannya, ia menyuruh model itu pergi dan menyuruh anak buahnya memanggil model lain.

Tepat pada saat model lain masuk ke ruangan, Mister Kim menyadari keberadaan Sungmin dan langsung memekik, "Miss Lee! Kau terlambat. Kenapa—sebentar..." Ia berpaling ke arah model yang baru masuk dan berkata ketus, "Oh no, no! Bukan kau. Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya mereka mengerti model seperti apa yang kubutuhkan? Astaga! Panggilkan Mister Cha kesini."

Sungmin merasa kasihan melihat ekspresi kaget si model wanita. Harus diakui Mister Kim ini bukan orang yang muda. Kadang-kadang orang jenius memang sulit dibuat senang.

Mister Kim kembali memusatkan perhatian kepada Sungmin. "Kau lihat sendiri, Miss Lee, kami sedang sibuk sekali untuk _fashion show_. Tolong kau antarkan pakaian-pakaian ini untuk dicoba."

Apa? Untuk dicoba siapa? Pakaian mana? Mister Kim selalu mengharapkan orang lain langsung bisa memahami kata-katanya yang selalu tidak jelas.

"Diantarkan kepada siapa dan dicoba untuk apa, Mister Kim?" tanya Sungmin.

Mister Kim menatapnya dengan mata dibelakakkan selebar-lebarnya, setidaknya selebar yang mungkin dilakukan mata yang pada dasarnya sipit. "Astaga, Miss Lee. Kau tentu ingat aku pernah bercerita tentang Cho Kyuhyun, bukan? Dia sudah setuju akan memakai pakaian rancanganku dalam setiap penampilannya. Makanya kau cepat-cepatlah pergi dan pasikan pakaian-pakaian itu sudah cocok dengan ukuran dan seleranya."

Lalu, sebelum Sungmin bertanya lagi dia sudah menunjuk rak pakaian beroda yang ada di dekat pintu, "Itu! Pakaiannya ada di rak itu!"

Tidak, anda belum pernah menyebut tentang masalah ini kepadaku, gerutu Sungmin dalam hati, tapi yang tadi keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Siapa yang anda sebut tadi?"

"Cho Kyuhyun. Penyanyi itu. Kau tidak kenal? Sudahlah, kenal atau tidak itu bukan masalah penting. Ayo sana. Go! Cepat!" katanya sambil mendorong punggung Sungmin ke arah pintu keluar studionya.

Sungmin mendorong rak beroda yang nyaris penuh pakaian di sepanjang koridor. Masih dengan perasaan sebal, ia berjalan menuju lift. Di tengah jalan, Sungmin berpapasan dengan penjaga butik yang sudah kenal baik dengannya dan diberitahu Cho Kyuhyun sudah menunggu di lantai dua.

Sesampainya di depan pintu ruang peragaan lantai dua yang memancarkan kesan elit itu, ia berhenti beberapa saat. Ia ragu. Kenapa ia harus bertemu Cho Kyuhyun lagi? Apa yang harus ia katakan kepadanya? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah laki-laki itu sudah tahu tentang foto-foto yang dimuat di tabloid itu?

Sungmin mendesah dan menggigit bibir. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun malah tidak ingat kepadanya lagi. Sungmin mengangguk. Benar, seorang Cho Kyuhyun pasti sudah lupa padanya. Artis-artis pasti sulit mengingat wajah karena setiap hari mereka harus bertemu begitu banyak orang baru. Pasti begitu. Mana mungkin mereka ingat setiap orang yang mereka temui dalam waktu yang singkat, kan?

Dengan keyakinan itu, Sungmin mendorong pintu kaca besar di hadapannya dan kembali menarik nafas. Baiklah, ini saatnya. Lakukan dan selesaikan secepatnya! Tidak usah cemas. Orang itu tidak akan ingat padamu. Kerjakan saja tugasmu.

Ia meraih pegangan itu dan membukanya.

**TBC.**

Aku update kilat, ya? Mian sedikit pake banget. Soalnya ini larut malam, padahal dari pagi (kesempatan habis tidur sakit, kkk) aku udah ngetik. Maaf ya kalo di chapter sebelumnya aku typo(s) dan ngelakuin banyak kesalahan. ;A; habisnya aku bosen, gak tau harus ngapain lagi di dumay. Mau fangirling tapi gak mood. Mau tidur, tapi gak bisa tidur. Mau minum obat juga males *malah curhat* kkk. Aku pengen bales review boleh? Sekalian give ma thanks and big love buat semuanya udah baca dan review!^^

**dessykyumin**: kkk, makasih ya udah mau nyempetin baca ff abal ini. meskipun remake, tapi aku harap para readers senang ^^

**Jung Sangkyung**: iya, mian ya atas kesalahan-kesalahan yang ada di chapter sebelumnya. Usulan untuk menambah alur khusus Sungmin&Kyuhyun diterima! Aku udah tambahin di ceritanya. Jadi, gimana ceritanya? Udah tambah jelas belom? Makasih ya udah mau baca ff ancur ini, ini udah di update kilat kok ^^

: ahaha, iya nih. aku khilaf (_ _)" maafkan aku(?), aku hanyalah manusia yang tak bisa terhindar dari kesalahan. kkk, gomawo udah mau nyempetin mampir baca ^^

**Cho Yui Chan**: silahkan ^^ iya, aku lagi pusing waktu itu dan aku khilaf chingu ._. ciusan deh, kkk. tersinggung? nggak kok. buat apa? gak ada untungnya juga aku tersinggung XD nah itu dia, tadinya aku mau discontinue aja ini ff, tapi... aku bingung mau di publish dimana. kalo di fb, makin banyak SR-nya DX

**JoBel13ve**: okay!^^

**Park Min Rin**: okay. jangan panggil aku author, namaku bukan author (?) *digiles* XD

**AYU**: kekeke, oke. ini udah di update ya ^^

**Lilium Gyumn**: oke ^^. makasih udah mau baca ff ini :D

**takara-hoshi**: nae, makasih udah mau baca ff ini ^^

**Mard707**: nah itu dia, berhubung aku author baru disini, jadi masih rada gak ngerti. kata temenku (yang juga author disini, tapi fandom lain) itu gampang, tapi pas dilihat lagi sama temenku, temenku jadi rada gak ngerti karena webnya udah di update sama admin ffn sana u_u mohon bantuannya ya ^^


End file.
